Le défi
by Azalee
Summary: FFTA2 ; Le clan de Lusso - pardon, de Cid - est défié en duel par un certain groupe d'aventuriers à la réputation méritée. Evidemment, notre bande de joyeux drilles saute sur l'occasion - mais Adelle n'est pas le chef, d'abord.


Parce que depuis l'intro de début, je n'ai fait qu'espérer que ça se passerait. Sans beaucoup de conviction, mais on a bien eu d'autres guest stars, hein.

Mais non.

Alors ce qu'on ne me donne pas, je me l'écris pour me consoler.

(Par contre, je déteste les noms par défaut du héros et des clans, mais bon, par défaut c'est officiel, hein.)

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi. Du tout.

Pas de warnings particuliers pour une fois (à part des façons de parler tordues), pas vraiment de spoiler non plus. J'ai commencé l'écriture avant de rencontrer Luth et je ne suis pas beaucoup plus loin dans le jeu pour l'instant, donc il y a peut-être des contradictions avec la suite du jeu.

* * *

— Taïauuut ! Et de cent ! s'égosille le jeune lieutenant du clan Hardi en déboulant dans l'auberge.

— Oui, oui, on sait qu'on a réussi cent missions, mais la ville toute entière n'a pas forcément envie de le savoir, le rabroue Adelle avec lassitude.

Cid lui dédie un clin d'oeil d'habitué blasé, tandis que Lusso lui tire la langue par-dessus son épaule et court s'appuyer au bar.

— Ah, mon quêteur préféré, le salue le tenancier avec un sourire entendu, se retournant déjà vers le tableau d'affichage.

— Pas aujourd'hui, aubergiste, s'exclame Lusso avec un grand sourire effronté. On a fait que ça ces derniers temps. Les dernières rumeurs, plutôt ?

— Oh, pas de mission, vraiment ? fait le vieil homme d'un air déçu. Parce que j'en ai une qui vous est spécialement destinée...

Lusso ouvre grands yeux et bouche, puis sourit largement, mais n'a pas le temps de s'écrier qu'il veut la voir : Adelle grimpe sur un haut tabouret et croise les bras sur le bar avec son air de businesswoman sérieuse.

— Montrez-moi ça, intime-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

L'aubergiste ne se le fait pas dire deux fois.

— Là, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait, détachant un feuillet d'un coin du panneau et le lui donnant.

Lusso tente de l'arracher à sa comparse, mais elle le tend presque distraitement au-dessus de sa tête et le lit en plissant les yeux.

— "Clan Hardi", pour sûr, murmure-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Lusso grimace et se met à sautiller dans une tentative désespérée de récupérer le message. Adelle achève sa lecture à son aise, puis, l'air pensive et ignorant toujours royalement son jeune compagnon, passe tranquillement le bout de papier à Cid. Ce dernier soupire lourdement pour lui signifier qu'elle est tout aussi gamine que Lusso, et laisse le garçon lire en même temps que lui.

Clan Hardi,

Ayant entendu force rumeurs de votre puissance et aptitude, nous requérons de nous mesurer à vous dans un duel amical. Temps et lieu à votre convenance, si vous acceptez de relever notre défi.

Clan Zarbi, aventuriers itinérants chevronnés et réputés

— Clan_ Zarbi_ ? fait Lusso à voix haute. C'est quoi, ce nom débile ?!

— C'est un nom lourd de significations, dans certains milieux, dit Cid, songeur. Certains aiment à prétendre que c'est un clan "passé de mode" depuis des années, mais dans les faits, il jouit toujours d'un profond respect.

Lusso se frotte les mains, les yeux brillants.

— Alors c'est toute une affaire, ce défi, hm ? Ca prouve qu'on a une réputation assez bonne et assez étendue pour que des vieux aient entendu parler de nous et soient intéressés !

— Des _vieux_ ? grommelle l'aubergiste dans sa barbe d'un air pincé.

— C'est même un honneur, si tu vas par là, acquiesce Cid.

Lusso sourit largement.

— "Au clan Zarbi : défi relevé avec plaisir. Champs d'Aizen, 1er mercuridor, trois contre trois. Tenez-vous prêts, signé : Clan Hardi."

Lusso fronce les sourcils et se retourne d'un air outré, tandis que le tenancier prend note avec zèle.

— Dis-donc, Adelle !! proteste le garçon. Ca te tuerait de nous demander notre avis, parfois ?! C'est pas toi la chef, c'est pas toi qui décides !

— Ah bon ? fait la jeune voleuse en battant des cils d'un air candidement surpris. Oh, pardon, j'étais convaincue que si. C'est l'impression que vous donnez, vous savez.

Elle bondit à bas du tabouret et court dans la rue en riant, poursuivie par un adolescent furibond. Cid soupire à nouveau.

— Dur, dur, ces jeunes, hein ? se permet l'aubergiste avec un sourire compatissant.

— Tu l'as dit, marmonne l'_officiel_ chef de clan. Enfin... Affiche donc sa note et sers-moi une chope.

o

— Les voilà, murmure Cid. Debout, jeunes gens ; soyez prêts.

Adelle bâille et s'étire comme un chat avant de se hisser sur ses pieds, mais Lusso est déjà debout et il hoche simplement la tête, mâchoire crispée et regard fixé sur les silhouettes se profilant à l'horizon. Il est plus que prêt : il est impatient.

Quelqu'un apparaît brusquement au sommet d'une colline, tout près, l'air de sortir de nulle part et faisant presque sursauter Cid comme les deux jeunes. Il s'arrête tout au sommet, à une dizaine de mètres d'eux seulement, et plante sa gigantesque épée dans le sol pour s'y appuyer, l'air décontracté mais pas insolent. Un humain, paladin d'après son armure. Cid plisse les yeux pour le détailler. C'est encore un jeune homme, mais plus vieux et plus grand que Lusso ; ses cheveux blonds et son teint halé sont ceux de celui qui passe toute l'année à l'air libre — et ses muscles, son pas sûr et sa posture assurée ceux de celui qui a remporté plus que son content de victoires. Ses yeux, par contre, sont comme ceux de Lusso : grands, bleus et étincelants d'enthousiasme à la perspective d'un belle bataille.

— Clan Hardi, lance-t-il en salut.

— Clan Zarbi, répond gravement Cid. Faisons tous de notre mieux et livrons-nous un beau combat.

Le garçon sourit tandis que le juge apparaît.

Derrière lui, côte à côte, une viéra aux cheveux courts encoche une flèche dans un gigantesque arc ornementé, et une humaine aux cheveux longs, toute vêtue de rouge, dégaine lentement une longue et fine rapière.

Le juge siffle.

La viéra bande, vise et décoche en un seul geste fluide ; Cid évite de justesse le projectile dirigé droit vers son coeur. Quand il relève les yeux, elle a disparu — mais le jeune paladin est sur lui, les yeux étincelants et une épée dans chaque main. Cid pare le premier coup et bloque le deuxième avec les griffes métalliques d'un de ses poings ; il s'arc-boute avec l'intention de jeter son assaillant à terre, mais le jeune homme profite simplement de sa force pour bondir en arrière, hors de portée.

A sa droite, Lusso a déjà atteint l'épéiste, son style désordonné et ravageur habituel contrastant de manière choquante avec la précision mortelle de la lame papillonnante. Il réussit soudain à bloquer l'une des piques rapides et y répond par un coup d'une brutalité redoutable, tenant sa lourde épée à deux mains et pesant dessus de tout son poids. La jeune fille prend l'assaut de plein fouet et bat en retraite de quelques pas, puis sourit soudain de toutes ses dents avec un air de carnivore.

— Hmm, fait-elle simplement.

Puis Adelle bondit près d'elle, avec sa légèreté de chat sauvage, et son couteau_ siffle_ — et est dévié, à quelques centimètres seulement de la gorge de l'épéiste, par un petit kunai. La viéra réapparaît, juste à côté de son équipière, et elles ne se concertent que d'un rapide coup d'oeil avant de reprendre leur assaut : l'élémentaliste humaine contre Adelle, l'assassin fantassin contre Lusso.

— Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur _ton_ combat, je pense, lance le paladin ambidextre, et Cid lui démontre sa concentration en lui lacérant le plastron d'un coup de griffes.

o

— Woaw, fait Lusso en s'effondrant par terre, à plat sur le dos. Woaw, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

— C'était... intéressant, je l'admets, murmure Cid, montrant son épaule blessée au mage blanc du clan.

— Vous pouvez le dire, vous savez : on s'est fait _écraser_, rétorque Adelle d'un acide.

Lusso grimace un instant, mais son grand sourire stupidement ravi revient rapidement.

— Ouais, mais ça en valait le coup, dit-il rêveusement. C'était... c'était génial.

Adelle fait une moue boudeuse, mais Cid ne peut pas se retenir de sourire exactement de la même façon que son jeune protégé. La voleuse soupire et regarde avec amertume leurs adversaires se regrouper, près d'eux.

— Un beau combat, à n'en pas douter, décrète le jeune homme avec un petit rire essoufflé.

Il plante à nouveau la plus grande de ses épées dans le sol et se laisse tout simplement tomber par terre à côté, avec le manque de grâce du combattant épuisé. Un humain plus petit quitte aussitôt la bordure du champ de bataille pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui et inspecter son torse ; lui est habillé comme un simple citoyen et ne porte aucune pièce d'équipement, mais le mog qui saute de son épaule arbore la toge et le sceptre d'un magicien de combat.

— Ah, mes amis, les salue le paladin. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir imposé de rester en-dehors de la lutte. Votre observation fut-elle au moins divertissante ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

— Très bon combat, couine le mog, et très bons adversaires. J'aurais bien aimé participer, mais regarder à son aise est agréable aussi. Et moins dangereux.

— Ouais. Mais c'est bon, fait remarquer le petit humain d'un air à la fois agacé et amusé, t'es plus obligé de parler comme un chevalier, tu sais.

Son aîné lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

— L'habitude, murmure-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Désolé, j'arrête. Alors, les filles, reprend-il bien plus naturellement en se tournant vers ses partenaires, vous en dites quoi ?

— Moui, ils n'étaient pas mauvais, admet du bout des lèvres sa compatriote humaine aux techniques de viéra.

La viéra authentique lui jette un petit coup d'oeil désapprobateur, mais la jeune fille soutient son regard et rejette une mèche de cheveux rose vif par-dessus son épaule d'un air insolent. Le plus petit humain semble trop concentré sur la blessure de son aîné pour lui prêter attention, mais le paladin rit à nouveau, imité par le petit mog adossé à son bras.

— Aah, Ritz, finit-il par dire, secouant la tête mais souriant toujours largement. Au moins une qui ne changera jamais.

Elle lui fait un clin d'oeil.

— Ca vous ferait trop de peine à tous.


End file.
